disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse is an American animated television series and Disney Television Animation's first CGI animated series, that premiered in prime time on Disney Channel on May 5, 2006. The program was originally part of the Playhouse Disney daily block intended for preschoolers. On February 14, 2011, it was moved to the Disney Junior block, serving as Playhouse Disney's replacement. It is the only Mickey Mouse program to be aimed at preschoolers. The series was co-developed by Bobs Gannaway, who is also responsible for Jake and the Never Land Pirates and Secret of the Wings. Production of the show was put on a four-month suspension in the spring of 2009, due to the death of voice artist Wayne Allwine, the longtime voice of Mickey Mouse. Production resumed shortly after Bret Iwan had been cast as the fourth performer of Mickey's voice. On December 27, 2013, the show ceased production after 7 years of episodes. However, reruns still continue on the Disney Junior 24/07 service. Premise Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, and Pluto star in the series, which focuses on interacting with the viewer to stimulate problem solving. Pete, Clarabelle Cow, Ludwig Von Drake, Chip 'n' Dale, Willie the Giant, Butch, Figaro the Kitten, Humphrey the Bear, Salty the Seal, and Mortimer Mouse have appeared but do not appear in every episode. Disney says that each episode has the characters help children "solve a specific age-appropriate problem utilizing basic skills, such as identifying shapes and counting through ten." The series uses "Disney Junior's 'whole child' curriculum of cognitive, social and creative learning opportunities." Once the problem of the episode has been explained, Mickey invites viewers to join him at the Mousekadoer, a giant Mickey-head-shaped computer whose main function is to distribute the day's Mousekatools, a collection (usually 03,04, or possibly 05) of objects needed to solve the day's problem, to Mickey. Once the tools have been shown to Mickey on the Mousekadoer screen, they are quickly downloaded to Toodles, a small, Mickey-head-shaped flying extension of the Mousekadoer. By calling, "Oh Toodles!" Mickey summons him to pop up from where he is hiding and fly up to the screen so the viewer can pick which tool Mickey needs for the current situation. One of the tools is a "Mystery Mousekatool", which is a surprise tool represented by a question mark and when the Mickey suggest using the Mystery Mousekatool or if only the Mystery Mousekatool is left, Mickey can call out "Mystery Mousekatool!" and the Mousekatool is revealed The Walt Disney Television Animation-produced program was initially announced on March 1, 2005 by Gary Marsh, Executive Vice President, Original Programming and Production, Disney. Mickey and friends previously appeared on television in Mickey Mouse Works (1999–2000) and Disney's House of Mouse (2001–03). The show features two original songs performed by They Might Be Giants, including the opening theme song, in which a variant of a Mickey Mouse Club chant ("Meeska Mooska Mickey Mouse!") is used to summon the Clubhouse. They Might Be Giants also perform the song used at the end of the show, "Hot Dog!", which echoes Mickey's first spoken words in the 1929 short The Karnival Kid. That is the first time the major Disney characters have appeared on television in computer-animated form (except for Donald, who appeared in CG in the Mickey Mouse Works short "Computer.don"). The characters debuted in CG form in 2003 at the Magic Kingdom theme park attraction Mickey's PhilharMagic, then in the 2004 home video Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. However, in this latest incarnation, Mickey's and Minnie's 3D renderings are truer to their original hand-drawn likenesses, in that their ears remain distinct perfect circles regardless of which way their heads are turned. Along with improved animation for the second season, the series is now available in HD on Disney Channel HD. Characters 'Main Mickey Mouse and Friends: Characters' *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip Chipmunk *Dale Chipmunk *Clarice Chipmunk *Huey Duck *Dewey Duck *Louie Duck *Webby Vanderquack *Scrooge McDuck *Ludwig Von Drake *Max Goof *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Cuckoo-Loca *Master Yen Sid *Willie the Giant *Pete 'Special Guests Pinocchio and Friends: Characters' *Pinocchio *Patty *Geppetto *Gladys *Figaro *Cleo *Jiminy Cricket *The Blue Fairy Artworks 'Renders 3D' 01 Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse From: Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 02 Minnie Mouse Disney Friends.jpg|Minnie Mouse From: Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 03 Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck From: Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 04 Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck From: Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 05 Huey Dewey Louie Ducks.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie From: Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 06 Goofy.jpg|Goofy From: Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 07 Pluto.jpg|Pluto From: Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 08 Chip N Dale.jpg|Chip and Dale From: Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Gallery MMC_-_Mickey_Mouse_01.jpg MMC_-_Mickey_Mouse_02.jpg MMC_-_Mickey_Mouse_03.jpg MMC_-_Mickey_Mouse_04.jpg MMC_-_Mickey_and_Minnie_01.jpg MMC_-_Mickey_and_Minnie_02.jpg MMC_-_Minnie_and_Mickey_01.jpg MMC_-_Minnie_and_Mickey_02.jpg MMC_-_Minnie_Mouse_01.jpg MMC_-_Minnie_Mouse_02.jpg MMC_-_Minnie_and_Little_Bee.jpg MMC_-_Minnie_and_Little_Seal.jpg MMC_-_Minnie_and_Daisy.jpg MMC_-_Daisy_Little_Red_Bird_and_Minnie.jpg MMC_-_Daisy_and_Minnie.jpg MMC_-_Daisy_Clarabelle_and_Minnie.jpg MMC_-_Daisy_Duck_01.jpg MMC_-_Donald_Duck_01.jpg MMC_-_Donald_Duck_02.jpg MMC_-_Donald_Little_Red_Bird_and_Mickey.jpg MMC_-_Donald_Mickey_and_Goofy.jpg MMC_-_Goofy_01.jpg MMC_-_Goofy_02.jpg MMC_-_Clarabelle_Cow_01.jpg MMC_-_Pluto_01.jpg MMC_-_Pluto_and_Mickey.jpg MMC_-_Pluto_Mickey_and_Minnie.jpg MMC_-_Chip_and_Dale_01.jpg MMC_-_Chip_and_Dale_02.jpg Trivia Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse, Clarice, Webby Vanderquack, Huey, Dewey and Louie *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck and Chip *'Alan Young' as Scrooge McDuck *'Dana Hill' as Max Goof *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy, Pluto and Horace Horsecollar *'April Winchell' as Clarabelle Cow *'Corey Burton' as Dale, Professor Ludwig Von Drake and Master Yen Sid *'Nika Futterman' as Cuckoo-Loca *'Will Ryan' as Willie the Giant *'Jim Cummings' as Pete *'Seth Adkins' as Pinocchio *'Mallerie Rigsby' as Patty *'Tony Pope' as Geppetto *'Jennifer Hudson' as Gladys *'Eddie Carroll' as Jiminy Cricket *'Rosalyn Landor' as The Blue Fairy *'Frank Welker' as Figaro *'Tara Strong' as Cleo Episodes List of Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Episodes Songs List of Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Songs Category:TV Series Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Characters Category:Disney Junior TV Shows Category:Disney TV Shows